


Alien Sex aka Sexual Compatibility

by JudgementalMAM



Series: Fanfic tropes Garashir Edition [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cardassian sexual organs redesign, I'm really sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is not your typical prut, it's terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgementalMAM/pseuds/JudgementalMAM
Summary: Set during The WireOn his way to the Arawath Colony, Julian finds a way to alleviate some of the stress he's been under for the past few days.Curious as ever, the Doctor is eager to find out if Cardassians and Humans are compatible. It's for science you know? Of course it is!(Cardassian anatomy redesign)
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Enabran Tain, Julian Bashir/Morn (past)
Series: Fanfic tropes Garashir Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863562
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. The Runabout

Still a couple of hours left before entering Cardassian space. 

Julian was so tired. And tense. He knew he had to find a way to relax. He had to if he were to confront the former head of the Obsidian Order.

The runabout was on autopilot and he was still in Federation space. To hell with it! Julian deserved a little gratification. In fact, it was his doctor’s opinion that he *needed* a little gratification.

Sitting on the bunk at the back of the shuttle, the young man rummaged through his bag before triumphantly extracting two items he quickly placed on the bed.

He hastily unfastened his trousers, pushing them (along with his briefs) down to his ankles. He palmed his already half hard cock and grabbed the lube and the plug next to him.

For a second, Julian reflected, with fond nostalgia, on the many times he had used this--one of his most precious possessions.

He had acquired it from a Risian merchant. It had been during his second year at the Academy, back when it had sadly become clear that his studies would leave him with little time to devote to _extra curricular activities_.

The plug was deceptively small and slim. The beauty of it was that you only needed a little bit of lube and next to no stretching to be able to insert it, which Julian proceeded to do without further preparation. He’d saved so much time thanks to it back in the days.

Julian sat on the bunk, back resting against the wall behind him, legs slightly spread. He sighed and pushed the button at the base to activate the opening of the plug inside. 

Satisfied by the grounding sensation, the Doctor began to lazily stroke his cock. His lovers were always exceedingly complementary about his hands--favourably compared to those of a surgeon--but if he were totally honest with himself, it was his cock he was most proud of. 

He dazedly recalled how it once managed to make a Vulcan student scream with ecstasy. The girl had conspicuously ignored him for the rest of the semester. But it was oh so worth it. 

Julian shifted on the bed, adding pressure on the plug. Yes, he was very proud of his cock, thank you very much, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t like to have one up his ass from time to time.

He quickly shut down the painful memory of the time he'd tried to take a Klingon hemipenis, instead focusing on a much more pleasant encounter: the first one he'd had upon arriving at the Station. It had only been a few days after he had arrived, and what an amazing experience it had been to be so thoroughly fucked in a mud bath. The mental image of slippery large hands holding him down on an equally large lap was enough to tip him over the edge.

Gosh, Lurians definitely lived up to their reputations, he recalled fondly.


	2. The Arawath Colony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian meets Tain and it doesn't go as expected.

“Of course I am going to ask for something in return,” said Tain. 

His smile was predatory. 

The young doctor smirked. 

“I wasn’t expecting anything less from you. Whatever it is, being able to save Garak’s life will be worth the price”. 

The Cardassian stood up from his armchair with an appraising look. 

“You know Doctor, the betting pool at Quark’s paints you as quite the xenophile. What would you say about adding a Cardassian to that list?”

His grey hand slowly reached for the fastening of his pants.

The Doctor’s eyes lit up with interest. 

“Well, the files left on Deep Space Nine about Cardassian anatomy are rather sparse. I guess we could consider it. In the name of science and interspecies cooperation of course.” 

The young man chuckled lightly.

“Of course,” Tain echoed, gesturing for Julian to take place next to his large desk. 

The young man lazily laid a hand on the hard surface. 

“How would you have me? What can I do to make it easier on your old bones?” 

In one swift movement, the Cardassian pressed Bashir face down against the desk, twisting one arm behind his back with a hand, while dragging his pants down on his knees with the other.

Bashir gasped, then laughed heartily. 

“So not that old I guess.” 

“Do you always talk this much Doctor? I guess you and Garak really are made for each other. I can see why he sought you out,” Tain whispered in his ear, his groin making contact with Bashir’s cheeks while bending over him.

Julian felt something slippery rub near his entrance. He pushed back, seeking more contact, and was surprised to find something unexpectedly absent. 

“Ahem, far from me to be ungrateful, but is this all you have down there? I’m afraid this won’t do much for me.”

Instead of an answer, Julian felt something small and wet press against him. Tain's cock. A slight shift of the hips, and it slipped inside him, sliding right to the hilt with an ease that had little to do with his previous activities on the runabout. It wasn't big enough to reach his prostate, and Julian growled in frustration.

“Doctor, you should know better than to judge a book by its cover,” Tain chuckled, slowly moving his hips in circles.

Bashir moaned at the sensation of ridges and small scales rubbing his inner walls. After a few seconds, the Cardassian let go of his arms to grip his hips firmly, pulling the young man deeper against him as his cock expended inside, filling Bashir as much as he could take. 

The Doctor hummed happily, stroking himself with one hand under the plane of the desk. 

“Oh my god, you feel so good! I can’t believe your cock is adaptive. I can’t believe it, it’s like being fucked by a self lubricating changeling! And you didn’t even need to stretch me before! You’re the first species I meet that has the capacity to expand this much both in length and width, even male humans...” 

“Doctor!” 

The warning came through gritted teeth. The circular movement returned, as slow as before. 

“You’re so warm and so tight, it’s almost unbearable,” the Cardassian whispered with a sigh.

The friction of scales and ridges and the pressure of the big alien cock deep inside him were extremely pleasant, but Bashir wanted more. Craved more. He pushed up against the tabletop, changing the angle. When a ridge brushed his prostate, he moaned and instinctively clenched. 

The man behind him gasped and trembled and suddenly his  phallus deflated like a sad balloon. Julian felt cold semen drip along his leg. All in all, it had only taken 5 minutes for the former Head of the Obsidian Order to climax.

The Doctor abandoned his own erection and let himself fall forward on the desk with a loud groan. “Well, that was awkward”

  
  



	3. A Time to "Stand"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later on the Defiant... 
> 
> (Episode 6.1)

They tumbled in the sickbay’s supply closet. Grey lips devouring rosy ones as two pairs of hands hastily shed clothes, tossing the fabric upon the ground

Julian’s teeth grazed alien neck ridges eliciting a low rumble deep in the Cardassian’s chest. 

“I don’t hear you complaining about those not so boyish lips of mine anymore,” Doctor Bashir mouthed between bites and licks of Garak’s bare shoulder.

The Cardassian rolled his eyes in a very human fashion and grabbed his soon-to-be-lover by the hips bringing their groins together. 

Julian knew what to expect. It came as no surprise when the grinding was less than satisfying. 

“How long do we have until your break is over?” Garak whispered in his ear. 

To his surprise the Doctor chuckled back, “Long enough for you .”

Garak pulled back, piercing blue eyes questioning. 

Bashir stammered, “You know, well, errr, Cardassians don’t *last* long?”

“Is that so? I’m afraid someone has been lying to you, my dear”. 

Garak leaned back in predatorily, nibbling the Doctor’s lower lip.

“I don’t think so. I’m speaking from experience,” Julian replied defensively.

“Are you now? Well in that case, let me help you forget whoever you were unfortunate enough to bed - though believe me, my dear, we’re going to have a discussion about this. Just not now.” The Cardassian punctuated the last words with a searing kiss before turning his lover briskly to face the small space between two shelves of medical supplies.

“I can’t wait.” 

It sounded like a challenge. 

Julian positioned his hands in front of him, bracing himself against the wall as he spread his legs invitingly. Cold hands caressed his cheeks before parting them delicately. Something small and wet teased his entrance. It slipped easily in, eliciting a happy sigh from Bashir. 

Clawed fingers dug into his hip. An arm encircled his torso, pulling their bodies flush against each other. He could feel Garak's scales pressed against his back, no doubt leaving marks upon the smooth skin. 

Julian lowered a hand to stroke himself, pace accelerating as the Garak’s cock grew and expanded inside him, stretching him as never before.

“Not so fast Doctor,” Garak hummed in his ear. “You’re so warm and so tight!”

His hips started to rotate slowly in that circular movement Cardassians seem to prefer.

“Famous last words.” 

Bashir moaned when the delicate scales brushed his prostate. Garak’s cock suddenly spasmed against his clenching walls, bathing his insides with semen.

Julian quickly stroked himself to completion, his lover heavily leaning against his back in an uncharacteristic silence. 

The Defiant sickbay - 5 minutes later

“Doctor. About that other Cardassian?”

“All right, all right. But first a question.”

“You’re welcome to try.”

“Is it true that your phallus falls off when you reach adulthood, only to be replaced by a bigger one? Because, if *that* is big for you, I wonder…”

A sigh.

“Errr, ahem, ok, nevermind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this curse fic and it won't give you nightmares! Forever grateful my beta still wants to talk to me after that!


End file.
